


【Mob萨】无人知晓的故事

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 他没有过问萨列里为什么不让他做一个标记，但现在他们手上戴着成对的戒指，可萨列里仍然对他有抵触心理。莫扎特从未质疑过萨列里对他的爱，因而他越发确信在这位精神敏感的乐师身上曾发生过什么了。





	【Mob萨】无人知晓的故事

**Author's Note:**

> 圭沂太太的点文  
避雷：  
天崩地裂OOC 抹布注意  
ABO，O萨 怀孕有  
有些许莫萨提及  
萨萨很惨

“......非常抱歉，安东尼奥•萨列里先生的生殖腔受到了极大的损伤。就目前的情况来看，我实在不建议您二位要个孩子。具体原因，”医生看了一眼满脸忧愁的Alpha,又将视线移回低着头的Omega身上，“您可以亲自去问问他，我想萨列里先生应该是知道的。”  
“究竟发生了什么，安东？您该说出来，我们可以一起克服的。”莫扎特把萨列里圈进怀里，回来以后萨列里再没说过一个字。  
他没有过问萨列里为什么不让他做一个标记，但现在他们手上戴着成对的戒指，可萨列里仍然对他有抵触心理。莫扎特从未质疑过萨列里对他的爱，因而他越发确信在这位精神敏感的乐师身上曾发生过什么了。  
“莫扎特......”萨列里终于开口。可他双眼失焦，意识也游离。即便他没有哭，莫扎特还是能从他颤抖的呼吸里读出萨列里滴血的心。他很久没有直接以姓氏来称呼莫扎特了。“都是我的错。”他喃喃道，“我不该奢望与您在一起的。我已经不完整了......肮脏不堪。”  
萨列里像着了魔一样不断重复那些意思相近的话，大多都是贬低自己的言论。莫扎特知道他不时会涌动的自厌，但之前从未这样严重过。  
莫扎特没有办法，他像对待孩子那样不断抚摸萨列里弯曲的脊背，企图让他平复下来。  
直到萨列里终于开始落下眼泪。

———————

“我劝你不要挣扎。”  
萨列里清醒过来，他不知道自己身在何处。  
身后，比他体型高大的男人轻松地钳制住他的双手。萨列里全然无法逃脱，方才他被这男人袭击，短暂的失去意识。他猜想男人是用带着迷药的手帕猝不及防掩住了他的口鼻，将他拖到这里来。  
夜晚的风很冷，他们在两栋破旧石屋的缝隙之间，地上的灰尘与琐碎的石粒弄脏萨列里昂贵的定制礼服。  
他被粗暴地摁在墙壁上。  
男人凑过来舔舐他白色衬衫下掩盖的脖颈，劣质酒精的味道把萨列里包裹起来，他感到恶心。  
他仍尝试着逃脱，却在下一秒软了腿——对方咬在了他的腺体上。  
“喔！瞧瞧我发现了什么好东西。”男人愉悦地笑起来，“你...不，您是个Omega！”  
他变本加厉，专注着那一小块可怜的肌肤不放了。萨列里这时候才发现，这并不是一个喝晕了脑袋企图对他动手的下等人，令人作呕的味道源自于他的信息素。  
男人是个Alpha。  
“多么甜蜜的气味，亲爱的宫廷乐师长大人，您还没有被标记过。您甚至骗大家您是个Beta。这可真是浪费。”  
任何Omega都不能够忍受腺体直接被Alpha所触碰的快感，更何况萨列里是个长期使用药物抑制发情期的，连自渎经验都少的可怜的Omega。像是冲破堤坝的洪水，陡然融化的冰山，像是装满甜酒的玻璃杯摔碎在地上，他不受控地颤抖着呻吟出声。  
男人仍然在缓慢释放自己的信息素，使萨列里大脑昏沉的气味似屏障一般蔓延。他大力地揉捏着乐师臀部的软肉，满意地说:“如果是这样，那些贵族的混蛋就会出更多价钱来买您了。”  
萨列里感到本能的恐惧，让他清醒过来，使他意识到自己的双手已经获得了自由。借着夜色的掩护，他小心翼翼地将手伸进外套去找随身携带的拆信刀。尽管他的身体已经逐渐被情欲侵蚀，但这是唯一的机会了，他可以出其不意地向对方发起进攻，乘机逃跑——  
然后他的手腕再次被男人握住。浓郁得几乎化为实体的Alpha信息素中传达出十足的威胁，他无法做出任何动作。  
“您这是想让我验验货？”男人掰着萨列里的下巴，强迫他看向自己，另一只手在完全没有受阻的情况下拿走了那把有精致雕花的刀，锋利的刀刃轻易地划开萨列里的裤子。  
“求您...”萨列里终于开口，他企图守住最后的尊严，甚至为此对比他地位低上许多的人祈求:“求您放过我......呜！”  
粗长的Alpha阴茎就这么直接捅了进去，萨列里尖叫出声。令他惊恐的是除了进入的瞬间他都没有感受到太多的疼痛，就好像是大脑自动舍弃了对痛觉的感知，只能辨识性器开拓穴道的触感。  
“您可真是个淫荡的小婊子。”男人全根没入，“被不认识的Alpha的信息素随随便便搞到发情，湿的要命。”  
他的话让萨列里羞耻无比，下意识夹紧了后穴。男人倒吸了口冷气，隔着西裤的一巴掌重重挨在他屁股上。萨列里哭出声来。  
他感觉自己的理智在逐渐破碎，被随意侵犯的愤怒和被冲撞的快感混在在一起叫他几欲崩溃。他将手埋在臂弯里咬住下唇努力不让声音溢出。可他小腹发热，内部不断有体液往外涌，Omega的身体渴望初次的激烈交合，柱身蹭过前列腺，头部顶上生殖腔入口。  
萨列里高潮了，在肮脏的巷子里，被陌生的男人操到高潮。他没有得到半点爱抚，阴茎还被束缚在裤子里，可他颤抖着呜咽，肠道痉挛，诱惑着对方射进他的身体，要他怀上孩子才好。  
男人在射在萨列里腿上。借着月光隐约能看见他黑色的小腿袜沾染了精液，构成淫糜交响曲的第一乐章。  
“没有被用过的话能卖出更高的价钱。”男人眯着眼睛打量他，自言自语，“就这样吧。那些家伙不会发现的。”  
“如果我们去告密呢？”皮鞋在石砖上敲打出清亮的声音，蜡烛散发出微弱的光，照亮了萨列里:满面潮红，眼泪滑进修剪整齐的胡须，从被裁开的黑色布料里露出一小块白皙的臀肉，穴口张合吐出自己的淫液。  
结伴而来的两人用不加掩饰的下流眼神看他:“好久没碰到这货色猎物了。叫起来像唱歌一样好听不是吗。肯定是能卖个好价钱。”  
男人被抓了现行，不悦地往地上吐了口唾沫。他指指萨列里:“不要玩的太过，不然亏了你们来赔。”  
可他们三人本就从未想过要善待萨列里。后穴被再度粗暴地插入，另一个人拽着他的头发要他用教出维也纳数一数二女高音的嗓子来口交，然后他伸手去给最初的那个男人手淫——主动伸出手去。乐师长的矜持已经被三个Alpha的信息素给搅乱了。  
他们射在他的外套上，脸颊上，甚至连精心打理的黑发上都沾染着白浊。  
男人们将在激烈性爱中劳累昏迷的萨列里带回家清理干净。礼服被脱掉换上粗糙的长布衫，下摆勉强遮住大腿根部，眼罩剥夺掉视力。  
萨列里的确被卖出了个好价钱。贵族们给他戴上铁质的项圈，长长的锁链拖到地上。他们给萨列里喂了药物，要他半躺在天鹅绒的桌布上张开大腿做色情表演，叫他做囚笼里的夜莺，歌唱婉转的曲调。  
然后他们干他。双手，腿弯，嘴巴，当然还有肠道。贵族们射进他的生殖腔，让他怀上不知道属于谁的，高贵血统的子嗣。即使怀孕了也不被允许歇息，何况孕期Omega的身体更加可口。  
萨列里已经精神崩溃，哑着嗓子呻吟，像个牲畜一样接受他们给予的食物与水，在休息的时候被下仆占有，放弃思考。  
在孩子出生之前，会有医生来。他流产，再怀孕，再失去。他甚至不认为自己是人了，他是欲望发泄的出口，是没有感情的器物，连泪水也只能让侵犯他的人更加兴奋。  
他不记得过了多久，约瑟夫二世派出的人手终于将他找到，所有玩弄过他的人都收到或大或小的处罚。  
而他，安东尼奥•萨列里——他目光涣散，乖顺的向维也纳最崇高的陛下打开身体，显然是将约瑟夫也认成他们之中的一员。  
约瑟夫封锁了消息，给他宠爱的宫廷乐师长请了最好的医生，将他交还到忠心耿耿的老管家手上。  
一个月后，新的乐谱被呈上。萨列里仪态优雅，全身上下打理得齐整，微微向皇帝欠身。他将那些事情全部忘记了。  
直到他面对莫扎特，落下泪来，全然无法向爱人讲述自己的故事。


End file.
